Earth's Child
by Blue Phoenix in Chains
Summary: Xander has a secret that not even he knows. Better summary in side.Chapter 3 up!Please review.


. Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters within Though I do have a bid on Spike.( in my dreams -) Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns all of it, so don't sue me because I am dirt poor and I know black magic.

Summary: This is part of a series the first of which is Fire's Child. Xander has a big secret that not even he knows. What will happen when the Scooby Gang finds out? Through the pain of betrayal and the shock of the revelation that Xander has found out, he also finds love in Angel. When Buffy finds out she has Willow put a spell on Angel to make him love her, will Xander's love for Angel be enough to break it, or will it all end with the earth exacting his revenge on the foolish Buffy and Willow. WARNING: A/X, S/R, W/D will have Buffy bashing and eventual slash, and a character death.

It is midmorning on a warm spring day. Everything is so quiet, suddenly the earth begins to rumble and quake , not even a 4.0 on the Richter scale, but there is something different about it. The wind picked up sending shivers down the people of Sunnydale backs in an air of foreshadowing of dangers to come. A lone man walks down a deserted street rushing towards the Magic Box when a vampire comes out of an alley and tries to attack. The man swiftly moves to the side and catches the vamp by surprise, taking a wooden stake out of his jacket he quickly dusts the vamp and continues towards the Magic Box like nothing happened. He enters the store and notices a group of people sitting at a table and moves to join them. "Hey Xander you ready to fight the new evil apocalypse bearing demon?" a red haired woman says to the man who entered the store. "Yeah Willow I am so anticipating the getting my ass kicked portion of tonight" Xander replies sarcastically. He moves to sit at the table and continues "So who will be the lucky demon to kick my ass today?" he asks. "Xander you know that we don't like you putting yourself down like that, you don't always get you ass kicked sometimes you get you face kicked too" laughs Spike who doesn't even bother to pay attention to the glares he is receiving from everybody. Giles speaks up "Well if you are finished with your insults Spike, there isn't a demon really more like a spirit. The spirit of Shiva is about to awaken and she is really angry." Everyone looks at him with a look of bewilderment " Hey I thought Shiva the god of destruction from Hindu mythology" Willow asks looking worried. " Yes he was the god of destruction emphasis on the was." Giles replies " There was a great war between the mortals and the gods and the humans won so all the gods who survived the war were poisoned, unfortunately he has managed to find away to come back, and he is going to be looking for a child of Earth to destroy the world. You know what a child of Earth is because I explained a while ago, so you know that potential hell we could be in for if he succeeds in finding one willing to help him." He takes off his glasses and wipes them with a handkerchief and continues, " The big problem is that it is a spirit which means he is already dead, so we have to find a way to return him to the after life. So people hit the books." He the sits down and picks up a book and watches the others expectantly. The others pick up the books closest to them and they begin to research, after about five hours and having turned up nothing that could have helped them they give up for the day. " Hey guy I have to get going my mother is expecting me to come by, my father is out of town so he won't have to know I am there. So see you all later" Xander says and walks out the door.

Xander walks down the street towards the place he used to call home. He knocks on the door but no one answers so he tries the doorknob finding it unlocked. He opens the door with uneasiness about him. He calls out to his mother but still gets no answer so he goes in. The sight that greats him is horrific, there lying on the couch is his father or what was left of him. There was blood spattered everywhere and then he noticed it, there was a message made in blood ( If you want your mother meet me in the cemetery at 8) . He looked at his watch and saw that that it was 7:55 and that left him no time to be getting Buffy, looked like he was on his own for this one. He quickly makes it towards the cemetery, the only though in his head were who the hell did this and how the hell he was going to take him out. He reached the cemetery in record time, at the entrance stood the demon was tall and black, with claws on the end of his fingers and a long tail which was currently wrapped around his mothers neck. " Well, well you made it, and without the Slayer I am shocked." The demon says. Xander glares at him and says " Why did you target me, you would have gotten a better show down with the Slayer or even a dog." The demon laughs, could it be the human didn't even sense the power within him, well he could use this to his advantage. " I was only having some fun, yes you may be pretty low on the food chain but you have friends that are pretty high up. Now if you want your mother then why don't I propose a trade of sorts, you for your mother? I won't kill you so you don't have to worry about that, no I want to be in full control of you and all aspects of your life, and any assets you might acquire along the way." Xander begins to seethe how dare this demon try to use him to get to his friends, why was this always happening to him? " Look you are going to release my mother alive and unharmed and I won't tell the Slayer what you have been up to, otherwise you can kiss you ass goodbye." He says hoping that the threat of the slayer will help bye him some time. " You dare to threaten m, I am Vorgash no one insults me and live" Vorgash tosses the woman aside and lunges at Xander. Xander immediately puts his hands up to protect himself. Vorgash hits him in the stomach and Xander falls in pain. The earth begins to rumble and shake again when suddenly the earth under Vorgash split in half. Vorgash falls into the rift and the earth closes back together, and as quickly as the rumbling began it stopped.

Changes and Explantions part One

The world righted itself again, and Xander justs sits there a minute not believing how lucky he was. Slowly he picks himself up and makes his way to where his mother had been thrown. When she sees him coming towards here she gives out an horrendous shriek and scream " Get away from you pointy eared freak" Xander looks at her in bewilderment. " What do you mean, mom its me Xander and I am not pointy eared." He tries to calm her but to no avail finally to prove his point he reaches his hand to his ears, when he feels points to them he starts to panic too. " Why the hell does this shit always happen to me, I thought I was so supposed to be the normal one in the group now I am a freak." He begins to scream now pacing back and forth ignoring his mother's cries. He begins to realize that he is still in the cemetery, in the middle of the night with a screaming woman, " Shit staying here we are prime bait," he ignores his mothers cries and picks her " Look mom I know I look strange to you but I have to get you home before any vamps try to attack, please trust me that I wont hurt you?" She looks at him and finally remembers who he is " Xander? What the hell is going on ?" Xander looks down at his mother and sees her skittish look " Mom I really don't know, believe me this is all knew to me too" He continues to walk towards his mothers house and remembers the carnage there so he decided to head to his place instead. The rest of the way there they spend in silence.

When they reach his apartment he lets her out of his arms long enough to open the arm and then he scoops her up again. He walks into the living room and places her on the couch. The woman had calmed down halfway to the apartment " Xander you are normal again, maybe it was just a figment of our imagination?" She says with hope in her eyes, Xander see the look and not wanting to stress her out more he quickly agrees without really believing it himself. " Look mom I am going to go to the bathroom to get a couple aspirin for the headache that I feel coming on, will you be alright here on your own for awhile?" When she nods he quickly gets up and heads to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. " Yep the pointy ears are gone, that's weird" he starts to look at the rest of the body to make sure there were no other changes. When he looks at his right arm he sees a green celtic tattoo on his forearm. " Ok I know that wasn't here this morning, what the hell is going on. Shit what the hell does it all mean." He makes sure no other changes has occurred and quickly makes it out to his mother. " Hey mom I am going to get myself some hot coco to calm my nerves you want anything while in the kitchen?" His mother thinks on it " I would really like some tea, you got any?" she sits back and stares at the blank tv wondering what the hell happened tonight and what her son had to do with it all. When he came into the living room with her tea she quickly took it and began to sip on it, " Look I would really like to thank you for saving me from whatever that thing was, but I would really like to know why it hasn't seemed to faze you one bit?" Xander looks at her surprised that she noticed that he hadn't been shocked by the demon.

" Well mom the thing that kidnapped you was a demon and I wasn't shocked by it."

He takes a deep breath and prepares to explain what he has been up to for the five years.

Changes and Explanations Part two

When he came into the living room with her tea she quickly took it and began to sip on it, " Look I would really like to thank you for saving me from whatever that thing was, but I would really like to know why it hasn't seemed to faze you one bit?" Xander looks at her surprised that she noticed that he hadn't been shocked by the demon.

"Well mom the thing that kidnapped you was a demon and I wasn't shocked by it."

He takes a deep breath and prepares to explain what he has been up to for the five years.

"Mother there is a lot to talk about so I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me until I am completely done." He looks at his mother nod in agreement and continues. "Well mother about five years ago a very special girl came to town. Her name was Buffy and she is the slayer. A slayer is basically a girl, a chosen girl who kills things that go bump in the night. When she came to town, I was still very ignorant of the bump things in night. Well apparently there was this big vampire called the Master and he was trying to pull off something called a Harvest, in the process one of my best fiends, Jesse got turned. You probably remember him from when I was younger, well I kind of accidentally staked him and he turned to dust. Willow and I started to help Buffy and her Watcher after that, and everything got weirder from there. You know all those tales you used to tell me of monsters under the bed. Well the demons we faced are ten times worse: they are out in the open. A lot of the time we faced things that most people can't even imagine in their worst nightmares. I know that you thought the bruises all came from Dad, but that was only partly true. A few of the bruise came from all the fight we did against demons. The summer I went on that road trip was because I needed a break form it all. With Willow going to college we have grown distant and I have haven't had anyone to talk to about al this. Now mom there will be a pale blonde coming in asking where his blood is. I want you to know that he is a vampire but he can't harm you. There is a facility run by the army that put a horrible chip in his head and now he can't harm anyone without feeling pain himself. I know that it is shock to you to hear all this but you have to understand this was all a shock to me too. I have been living with this for five years, and I am still scared most of the time. I think that we both need some sleep tonight: I have told you everything that I can actually understand. Now tomorrow I will call the police and tell them about Dad okay?" Xander looks at his mother, she is looking very pale and confused. " Mother believe me everything will be ok, they will probably chalk his death up to a cult sacrifice, that's what they usually do. So come on mom lets get you to bed you need the rest." Xander gets up and helps his mother up too, he guides her to the bedroom and hands her one of Anya's nightgowns that she left behind.

He makes sure that she is situated and then moves to the couch and lays down, when all of the sudden a pain travels trough him. His insides seemed to be twisting about, and his head felt like it was getting kicked repeatedly. He quickly gets to the bathroom, loosing what little he had managed to eat that day. When he finally feels the pain subside he reaches for the sink lifting him self up. Looking in the mirror he sees the Celtic tattoo has become more intricate, lifting his shirt up he notices his abs are more defined. His eyes are the biggest change, where they were once a chocolate brown; they are now a rich hazel with a ring of emerald. "Shit, what the hell is going on with me, dammit I need to talk to someone, but whom?" He thinks for a while and d picks up the phone a dials a number. The phone rings twice when finally it is picked up, a voice come onto the phone saying "Angel Investigations we help the hopeless" Xander takes a deep breath and says "Cordelia this is Xander, I need to talk to Deadboy. This is very important." There is a distinct sigh and then the familiar sound of Cordelia screaming for Angel to pick up the phone. Then another voice is heard on the line "Hello Xander what is so important that you had to call us at four in the morning. Is Buffy in danger, does she need our help?" Xander grimaces at the though of Angel coming running at the thought of Buffy in danger. "No Buffy is not in danger, it is me who needs the help. Look I don't want to explain over the phone so can you and Cordelia come down here, please come tomorrow I will meet you at the Willies at six in the evening ok? Please don't mention anything to Buffy about this call or that you coming to Sunnydale." Xander waits for Angel to answer, hoping that he will agree. Right now he really needed to talk to someone. Angel finally answers, " Fine we will be there, but this better be important." And then he hangs up, not even bothering to say goodbye. Xander places the phone back on the hook and goes back to the couch, laying down he finally falls asleep. He never notices the bright aura surrounding him or the fact that his hair had suddenly grown longer.

…In L.A…

Angel looks at Cordelia "Well it looks like we are going on a trip. So lets get packed, we are to meet Xander at Willies. Oh and Cordelia try not to be to rough on him he seemed like there was troubling him." Cordelia gives him a hard look and stomps off towards her rooms. Angel sighs and get up from behind his desk,what is going on with Xander, and why didn't he want me telling Buffy. He might be annoying, but I hope he isn't in to much trouble. Walking towards his room; he tries to think about why the hell Xander called him, finally he gives up and just starts packing. I will figure out what he ants when we get there, I just hope he isn't in to much trouble. The packing done they make Angel and Cordelia make it to his car and place there stuff in the trunk, they get into the car setting off towards Sunnydale.


End file.
